Consultas a la mejor
by nadaoriginal
Summary: La doctora Yuuna Matsubara es la más destacada de todo el hospital en el que trabaja y que también dirige. Polifacética, inteligente, creativa y dispuesta; todas las personas la tienen como referencia para casi cualquier tipo de consulta, y algunas amistades de su tiempo en St. Michael así lo hacen también. Oneshot.


Hola a todos. Nuevo momento y nueva inspiración para traer a colación la historia de la más hermosa y amada doctora que todos quisiéramos que nos atendiese. Sí, me refiero a la gran Matsubara Yuuna ¿Que creen que va a pasar?

**Consultas a la mejor**

La hora del almuerzo había terminado, y Yuuna se encontraba potenciada al máximo para hacer frente a su arduo trabajo. Como heredera e integrante de la directiva de la cadena de hospitales más importante del país, Yuuna trabajaba muy duro y siempre predicaba con el ejemplo. Su desempeño e incansable disponibilidad era inspirador para el resto del personal, y su sola presencia ya daba mucho de qué hablar.

Y ahora bien, ¿cuál era la rama que Yuuna ejercía dentro del hospital principal de la cadena mencionada? Ninguna en especial. Yuuna era tan polifacética y tan conocedora de todos los temas importantes de la medicina que podía estar presente en casi cualquier consultorio o sala de operaciones y llevar a cabo múltiples funciones sin comprometer su impecable efectividad. Si había que definir a Yuuna con solo una palabra, el término más adecuado sería "perfecta", y muchos médicos y enfermeras así lo pensaban.

─ _Matsubara-san, ya va a entrar el primer paciente de la tarde _─ avisa la recepcionista.

─ Pues que pase. Ya estoy lista ─ Yuuna se acomoda la bata mientras decía aquello.

En apenas diez segundos entra la primera paciente, que resultaba ser nada menos que Reo acompañada de Mai. Éstas se quedan con la boca abierta al mirar a la rubia darles la bienvenida.

─ ¿Yuuna-san? ¡Creí que trabajabas en nefrología! ¿Qué haces en psicología? ─ dice Mai.

─ Y también estuve en pediatría y epidemiología aquel día que me visitaste ─ aclara Yuuna tranquilamente mientras pasaba la pregunta por alto ─. Pero no creo que sea conocer mi trabajo lo que las haya traído, ¿verdad?

─ Pues así es ─ Mai asiente con ligero nerviosismo ─. Ocurre que Reo tiene un caso un poco delicado que necesita contarte, y necesita consejo de tu parte, pues tú eres la psicóloga, ¿no?

─ Entonces soy toda oídos ¿Qué ocurre, Reo-chan?

─ Ocurre que mis padres tienen una relación bastante complicada, y siento que me están volviendo loca con esas anécdotas tan locas que están viviendo y repitiendo ─ Reo toma asiento mientras empieza a contar ─. Ellos se divorciaron poco antes de que me fuera a estudiar a St. Michael, y después se reconciliaron y se volvieron a casar.

─ Sí. Algo así había escuchado en aquellos días ─ Yuuna empieza a tomar notas.

─ Pues resulta que mis padres se volvieron a pelear y se separaron el año pasado, y un par de meses después se reconciliaron y se casaron por tercera vez, y hace un par de semanas se volvieron a pelear, y no conforme con eso me llamaron ayer para decirme que otra vez se contentaron y que se casarían otra vez, e incluso quieren que vayamos pronto a los Estados Unidos para que estemos en la boda.

─ ¿Ves que este caso es bastante complejo? ─ dice Mai.

─ Pues vaya que lo es ─ Yuuna alza una ceja, tomando en cuenta que era la primera vez que escuchaba un caso semejante ─. Reo-chan, ¿tus padres son mutantes?

─ Hasta donde sé, no ─ responde Reo confundida ─ ¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta?

─ Es que no me extrañaría que los dos tengan un nombre mutante, y que encima tengan el mismo: Bestia ─ Yuuna se ríe de su propio chiste y toma más notas ─. Pues te digo que esa relación que tienen tus padres es bastante extraña. No hay otro término mejor para definirlo. Una cosa es que una pareja se pelee, es algo que suele pasar con todo el mundo alguna que otra vez, pero estarse separando y volviendo a casarse de esa manera... Pues tendría que hacer una observación cercana de ellos dos para que me hablen sobre su situación, pues sería precipitado sacar una conclusión antes, sin importar lo obvio que sea ahora mismo.

─ Pero es que los padres de Reo viven en los Estados Unidos, están muy ocupados y no pueden venir, al menos no ahora mismo ─ dice Mai en lugar de su pareja ─. Todo lo que necesitamos es un consejo para contactar con ellos y solucionar sus problemas para que no tengan que estarse separando otra vez, o que si lo hacen no anden comidos por el remordimiento y se decidan a hacer sus vidas.

─ De preferencia lo primero ─ dice Reo con tono casi suplicante.

─ Pues precisamente lo primero es lo que veo más probable ─ Yuuna se endereza en su asiento y se ajusta sus lentes (sin cristales) antes de continuar ─. Es un caso bastante atípico de dos personas que tienen dificultades para tener algo en común o de unir sus diferencias sin convertir aquello en un choque, pero que igual detestan separarse porque han erigido su felicidad alrededor del otro, por lo que la ausencia de tu madre se traduce en infelicidad para tu padre y viceversa. Lo que podría recomendarles es que les digan que vayan a una terapia de pareja, que conversen sobre aquello en que están fallando, y que en la medida de lo posible se muestren su amor de una manera diferente, que eso servirá para prevenirse contra la rutina y la consecuente apatía, y sobre todo que reflexionen sobre la razón por la que están juntos. Por mucho que se peleen y se separen repetidas veces, el hecho de que vuelvan igual cantidad de veces es señal de que, pese a los problemas, ellos no dejan de quererse.

Mai y Reo asienten de acuerdo a las palabras de Yuuna. Tenía bastante sentido, y además pensaban que valdría la pena hacer ese intento. Como ambas estaban por salir por vacaciones, habían quedado de acuerdo en viajar juntas al extranjero para visitar a los padres de Reo y estar en su boda. La consulta a Yuuna había resultado beneficiosa en todo sentido.

─ Muchas gracias por todo, Yuuna-san ─ dice Mai contenta ─. Prometo que traeremos recuerdos en cuanto volvamos de nuestro viaje.

─ Tú sabes que para mí es un gusto ayudar.

Luego de eso, Mai y Reo se despiden y se van del consultorio, y poco después, sin un anuncio previo de la recepcionista, aparece Nanami con una lonchera a cuestas. Yuuna esboza una radiante sonrisa apenas ve a su esposa.

─ ¿Se puede entrar?

─ Si eres tú, puedes entrar cuando más te plazca.

─ Vamos, que tienes que mostrar un poco de profesionalismo ─ Nanami se acerca y le da un beso a Yuuna ─. Aquí tienes para que comas una merienda en la tarde, onee-sama.

─ ¿De verdad lo hiciste tú? ─ los ojos de Yuuna brillaban con intensidad al ver los dulces preparados por Nanami.

─ Claro que los hice yo. Aproveché que estoy en mi día libre y quise preparar algo delicioso para ti.

─ Hay que ver lo mucho que has crecido en este sentido, Nanami-chan ─ Yuuna en ese momento se sentía tentada a comerse el contenido de la lonchera traída por Nanami ─. Antes era yo quien se daba los bandazos en la cocina, pero desde que te convertiste en chef has terminado superándome por mucho, además que te queda genial el traje cada vez que empieza tu programa.

─ Vamos, que me haces sonrojar, onee-sama.

Tal y como había dicho Yuuna, Nanami se convirtió en chef y trabajaba haciendo su propio programa, e incluso el canal de televisión que la grababa tenía instalado un set especial en el jardín trasero de la casa donde ambas vivían, aprovechando Nanami que era el único lugar donde no podrían ser grabadas por accidente si se les ocurría hacer sus cosas íntimas. El éxito cosechado había sido bastante superior al que Nanami hubiera podido soñar antes. Incluso en ese momento seguía pensando a veces estaba soñando, recordando cómo antes se veía como una chica más del montón, sin nada destacable ni que le permitiera distinguirse en lo más mínimo del vulgo, y fue precisamente el apoyo de Yuuna lo que la inspiró a arriesgarse a recorrer el camino que llevaba hacia el éxito, y al final lo consiguió. Y ahora, aparte de trabajar como chef independiente y de tener a varias televisoras ofreciéndole contratos cada año, también se dedicaba a preparar algunos deliciosos postres para animarle el día a Yuuna cuando pasaba por jornadas largas y difíciles, lo cual en parte ayudaba a la rubia a alcanzar el desempeño que la caracterizaba.

─ Ahora me tengo que retirar, onee-sama ─ dice Nanami al momento de dejar la lonchera en manos de Yuuna ─. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer para rodar el especial de curry de mañana.

─ De acuerdo. Procura tener grabado el programa para que lo pueda ver.

─ Sí. Sabes que siempre grabo mis programas para que los veas.

─ Siempre disfruto viéndote. Ahora vete, que ahora mismo estoy aguantando mis ganas de hacerlo contigo aquí y mandar a posponer las siguientes consultas.

─ Eso sí que no ─ responde Nanami en tono de broma ─. Jamás permitiría que te conviertas en una negligente con tu trabajo, y menos si es por causa mía, onee-sama.

─ Sé que no lo harías. Eres tan diligente como kawaii.

Nanami no se va sin antes darle otro beso a su esposa, y Yuuna guarda con cuidado la lonchera para poder darse un gusto más tarde. En ese momento tenía a varios pacientes por atender, así que se prepara lo mejor posible.

─ Que pase el siguiente paciente.

─ _Entendido, Matsubara-san_ ─ responde la recepcionista desde afuera del consultorio.

Acto seguido Runa entra al consultorio. Se le notaba bastante nerviosa, algo que Yuuna no podía pasar por alto.

─ ¿Ocurre algo?

─ Pues sí ocurre algo ─ Runa se acerca al asiento con paso vacilante ─. Como seguramente sabrás, yo ya me casé con Takako, ¿verdad?

─ Es verdad. No fui a la boda por cuestiones de trabajo, pero tanto Nanami como Kaede-san y Sara-chan sí habían ido, e incluso me reservaron algunos dulces que tenían cuando estaban allá.

─ Pues bien, amo a Takako con intensidad y nos va bastante bien. Nuestra vida sexual y de pareja va sin inconvenientes, pero todavía sigo temiendo que onee-chan venga y me la quite.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ a Yuuna empieza a picarle la curiosidad ─ Cuéntame lo que pasa ¿Por qué temes que Rena-san venga para quitarte a Takako-sensei?

─ En primer lugar, es que ambas tienen su historia. Fueron pareja cuando eran estudiantes ─ empieza a contar Runa, y Yuuna tomaba notas ─. La verdad es que me costó horrores poder estar con Takako. Hice las cosas mal a ratos, además que tendía a ponerme exageradamente celosa cuando veía a onee-chan acercarse a mi sensei. Quería que Takako fuera solo para mí, y al final sí lo fue.

─ Así es. A todas nos consta.

─ Pero es que todavía me da cosa, porque resulta que onee-chan ha sido transferida en su trabajo, y ahora está más cerca que antes de St. Michael. Eso significa que es mucho más probable que se vean, y sé que en el fondo onee-chan quiere volver con ella, lo cual hace que me dé un miedo tremendo.

─ Es comprensible. Es una sombra que persigue por siempre a quienes la viven. Es posible sobreponerse y llevar una vida normal al lado de tu pareja, pero también es cierto que la sombra del temor al o la ex de tu pareja siempre estará allí, ya sea pequeñito e imperceptible la mayoría del tiempo o una inmensa silueta oscura que no te deje dormir tranquilamente. Es bastante normal que te pase. No eres la primera que viene a mí con ese problema, y estoy segura que tampoco serás la última. Todo el mundo quiere ser el centro de las miradas de la persona a la que aman, y por eso tememos que alguien más nos la quite, lo que a veces nos tienta a cometer locuras.

─ ¿A ti también te pasó? ─ Runa estaba sorprendida al saber por dónde iban los tiros ─ ¿Has intentado cometer alguna locura por amor?

─ La verdad es que sí: En una ocasión intenté matarnos a Nanami y a mí clavándonos grapas con la grapadora del comité de conservación medioambiental, pero al final todo quedó en una escena un tanto ridícula y chistosa que antecedió al comienzo de nuestra relación.

─ ¿Intentaste matar a tu parej ti misma? ─ Runa estaba boquiabierta, incapaz de creerse que la misma doctora que atendía su problema hubiera llegado a semejante punto ─ Eso parece un poco yandere.

─ Lo sé. Nanami me dijo lo mismo en nuestra luna de miel, cuando recordábamos cómo comenzamos lo nuestro. Lo que quiero decirte es que debes hacer frente a tus temores y hacerte a la idea de que Takako-sensei está muy enamorada de ti y que cualquier duda o temor que ella tenga te lo contará, así que te recomiendo que hables con ella sobre tus temores, y de ser posible invita también a Rena-san para que entre las tres hablen y fijen una posición de manera definitiva, y de ese modo podrás reducir esa sombra y seguirás adelante con tu vida y serás más feliz con Takako-sensei.

─ Ya veo... ¿Pero y si Takako elige irse con onee-chan? No quiero que eso pase.

─ Eso tiene una fácil solución ─ Yuuna se levanta busca algo en un archivero, confundiendo a Runa ─. Si Takako-sensei se decide por Rena-san y sientes que no podrías aguantarlo, aquí está la respuesta que necesitas.

Yuuna se acerca a Runa y pone en su mano una grapadora y una caja llena de grapas nuevas. A Runa le sale una enorme gota en la nuca, comprendiendo en el acto lo que Yuuna le estaba diciendo.

─ Por favor dime que esto es una broma.

Yuuna se desternilla de la risa y toma de vuelta la grapadora y la cajita. Obviamente Runa había quedado desencajada con esa acción de parte de Yuuna, pero al final no puede evitar reírse también.

─ Pero ahora en serio, si Takako-sensei termina decidiendo quedarse con Rena, cosa que dudo mucho, pues sólo te queda resignarte, pues no sería nada recomendable que intentes convertirte en "la otra", a menos que tu hermana así lo consienta.

─ ¡Pero yo no quiero ser la otra! ─ Runa empezaba a ponerse azul por aquellas ideas descabelladas de la doctora ─ Lo que veo es que si Takako llega a repensarlo y prefiere a onee-chan, simplemente me tocará recorrer un camino muy difícil.

─ Arriba esos ánimos, Runa-chan ─ dice Yuuna con tono vigoroso ─. Recuerda esto que te voy a decir: Si Takako-sensei aceptó casarse contigo y están todavía juntas, es porque ella te ama. No des esta batalla por perdida, cuando resulta que hasta tienes ventaja.

─ Es verdad... ─ ahora Runa empezaba a sentirse mucho mejor ─ ¡Cómo no pude verlo! Muchas gracias, senpai. Tu ayuda me ha subido el ánimo.

─ Sabes que es un placer para mí ayudar.

Runa se va de allí bastante alegre. Ahí iba otro paciente que la gran doctora Yuuna Matsubara había ayudado con efectividad absoluta, o casi absoluta... En fin, el caso es que la ayudó y que Runa había recuperado el optimismo.

─ Ojalá todos los días fuesen así...

─ _¡Ya está por entrar el siguiente paciente!_ ─ avisa la recepcionista.

─ Entonces que pase.

En esta ocasión entran Kaede y Sara. Ambas lucían preocupadas, y ya Yuuna estaba deseosa de saber lo que les estaba pasando.

─ ¿Qué les está pasando al príncipe y la modelo?

─ Yuuna-san, tenemos que hablar de algo un poco grave ─ dice Kaede ─. Resulta que me estoy estresando. Estar tomando medidas a cada rato me está agobiando.

─ No entiendo lo que quieres decir ─ dice Yuuna.

─ Lo que pasa es que mi dietista me ha pasado un nuevo informe sobre los alimentos que debo ingerir para mantener la figura, y tal parece que me está pidiendo que tome medidas más estrictas que el año pasado ─ Sara muestra una lista para su dieta y se la muestra a Yuuna ─. Kaede-chan se esfuerza muchísimo para hacer comida deliciosa y que me permita mantener mi figura para que siga modelando, pero con este cambio Kaede-chan tiene que cambiar completamente la manera y descartar buena parte de los ingredientes que usa de manera frecuente.

─ ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir el dietista? ─ Kaede se mostraba entre desesperada y deprimida ─ Ahora resulta que mi forma de cocinar está considerada como perjudicial para Sara. Me señala indirectamente de arruinar la carrera de mi esposa.

─ Pásame esa lista, que esto lo tengo que ver ─ Yuuna revisa el papel detenidamente, analizando las recomendaciones dirigidas a Sara ─ ¿Y qué hay del consultorio del dietista del cuarto piso? Ustedes bien pudieron ir allí y consultar, que él tiene menos pacientes por atender que yo.

─ Es que el dietista del hospital es la misma persona que me mandó la lista ─ responde Sara.

─ ¿Cómo es la cosa? ─ Yuuna vuelve a mirar la lista, confirmando que la firma coincidía ─ Tiene que haber un error. Esta lista no puede ser para Sara-chan.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Kaede veía un rayo de esperanza en la palabras de Yuuna.

─ Esta no es una dieta para mantener la línea. Esto es de plano para perder peso. La lista de alimentos ha eliminado por completo cualquier alimento recomendable que aporte grasa, y eso no es lo que necesita Sara-chan.

─ ¿Y entonces? ─ Sara no evita alzar una ceja.

─ Y además, los niveles de ingesta son tan bajos que no se lo recomendaría ni a un adolescente. Esto debe ser para un niño con problemas de sobrepeso, o no me lo podría explicar. Miren esto, para empezar... ─ Kaede y Sara se acercan más para prestar atención a las indicaciones de Yuuna ─ Aquí están señalando sobre consumir espinacas y otras verduras con hierro junto con hígado magro para incluír vitaminas del complejo B y proteínas, y todo en porciones muy bajas para un adulto. El propósito de esta clase de dietas es inducir la actividad corporal para así llevar a cabo un programa de ejercicios que para estos casos suele ser moderado.

─ Ya veo ─ dice Sara, aunque en realidad apenas entendía lo que decía Yuuna.

─ Y Sara-chan, con los niveles bajos de grasa que tiene según el último examen que le realicé la última vez, no sería capaz de aguantar más de tres o cuatro días de actividad con esta dieta. Esto sería una paliza a su organismo, además que correría peligro a corto plazo de padecer anorexia. Incluso la grasa y el colesterol tienen un papel a jugar en el organismo. La grasa ayuda al calentamiento corporal en días fríos, además que puede metabolizarse como azúcar ante actividades físicas prolongadas, y también sirve para almacenar las vitaminas liposolubles; y las neuronas se recubren constantemente de colesterol para optimizar la comunicación entre ellas, además que los vasos sanguíneos se recubren de un poco para no quebrarse como tubería vieja.

─ ¿Entonces está bien si Sara continúa como va? ─ dice Kaede cada vez más animada ─ ¿La comida que hago para ella no le engorda?

─ En primer lugar: La comida no engorda. Es la gente que come sin control y sin una actividad diaria regular la que engorda. Un dulce casual o un antojito aislado no va a tirar a la basura todo el trabajo que ustedes han hecho para que Sara-chan se desempeñe como modelo. Incluso las comidas señaladas como dietéticas pueden resultar contraproducentes e incluso producir aumento de peso si se abusa de las cantidades a consumir y no se hace ejercicio de una manera adecuada, y también resultan una tortura si no se complementa con una cantidad suficiente de alimento. En segundo lugar: Los factores para hacer más efectiva una dieta son varios y no únicamente el ejercicio. Un ejemplo viene a ser la conciliación del sueño.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Sara abre bastante los ojos.

─ Completamente. El descanso del cuerpo y el cerebro se traduce en una comunicación correcta entre el sistema nervioso y el digestivo, adecuando la producción de enzimas y regulando el proceso digestivo en general, y esto significa que un cuerpo correctamente descansado metaboliza con mayor efectividad los alimentos y facilita la quema y eliminación de excesos de grasas y otros elementos que convenga tener bajo ciertos niveles, obviamente sumando estos beneficios la conocida preservación de la juventud de la piel. En conclusión: Les recomiendo que vayan otra vez y le digan al dietista que revise la lista. Estoy segura que debe haber una confusión, y si el asunto persiste, pues no duden en llamarme para intervenir personalmente para ver lo que pasa.

Kaede y Sara asienten ilusionadas, toman la lista del dietista y le dan las gracias a Yuuna antes de irse para arreglar el malentendido. Empezaba a hacer algo de calor; Yuuna echa un vistazo al termómetro digital que había a un lado de su consultorio, notando que la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado un par de grados, así que sube un poco la intensidad del aire acondicionado y luego se ata el cabello en una coleta alta para que su cuello no sudara tanto. Ya cuando se beneficia del frescor suficiente, le indica a la recepcionista que permitiera el paso del siguiente paciente, y la persona que entra es Shizuku, la cual parecía tener problemas para caminar.

─ ¿Y eso? ¿Ocurre algo malo? ─ se interesa Yuuna al ver a Shizuku sentarse con un cuidado tremendo.

─ Lo que pasa es que cometí un grave error con el calzado ─ empieza a explicar Shizuku mientras alzaba un poco los pies ─. Estuve hace poco en un festival cultural en la región de Nagoya y había comprado unas sandalias tradicionales para participal de la misma, pero cometí el error de comprarlas con una talla menor, así que tengo como resultado que tengo los pies con ampollas, además que las marcas que me dejó todavía se pueden ver... Aquí lo puede ver, Yuuna-san...

Yuuna alza las cejas al ver cómo le había quedado el pie mostrado a la pobre Shizuku. De verdad aquel calzado había dejado unas marcas bastante feas. Yuuna toma nota entonces para que Shizuku buscara algunas pomadas para que se las aplique en las zonas afectadas, e incluso anota la frecuencia para realizar las aplicaciones. Shizuku se pone muy contenta al momento de recibir el récipe, hace una pronunciada reverencia como agradecimiento, y luego se va de allí cojeando. En cuanto la ve irse, Yuuna se acuerda de algo importante.

─ Ahora que lo pienso, se supone que estoy para hacer consultas en psicología... Creo que esta tarde he estado desvariando un poco... Bueno, no importa. Igual he hecho un gran trabajo con mis pacientes en el turno de la tarde... ─ Yuuna se levanta y estira un poco las piernas antes de volver a sentarse ─ ¡Que pase el siguiente paciente!

─ _¡A la orden, Matsubara-san!_

Todavía tenía a bastante gente por atender, y como insigne doctora que era, iba a cumplir su trabajo.

* * *

**Horas más tarde**

Ya era de noche, y Yuuna estaba recogiendo sus cosas para dirigirse a casa. Poco tiempo atrás Kaede y Sara la habían llamado para avisarle que, en efecto, hubo una confusión con las listas de dietas, pero que ya todo había sido solucionado, por lo que esa preocupación para la rubia se había disipado por completo. La recepcionista se había retirado quince minutos atrás, así que nadie le pudo avisar cuando Nanami entra en el consultorio y abraza a Yuuna por la espalda.

─ ¡Sorpresa, onee-sama! Apuesto que no me esperabas ─ dice la pelirroja mientras hunde su cara en el cabello de Yuuna para respirar su fragancia.

─ Pues de verdad me has sorprendido, Nanami ─ responde Yuuna con una enorme sonrisa ─ ¿Y qué me cuentas de los preparativos del programa de mañana? ¿Ya tienes pensada la receta que vas a aplicar?

─ Sí. Ya la tenía pensada desde el fin de semana y he recibido todos los ingredientes que necesito de parte de la televisora, así que no me preocupo por ese detalle ─ Nanami se acerca a la lonchera que había traído en la tarde y la levanta ─ ¿Y qué te ha parecido la merienda que te preparé? Apenas he empezado a practicar su preparación, así que por un momento había dudado si hacera para ti...

─ Igual mostraste maestría en su preparación, Nanami ─ Yuuna toma a Nanami entre sus brazos para besarla como desee ─. A veces me pongo tan celosa. Pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de ver en acción y en tiempo real a la chef más hermosa, hábil y sexy del mundo. Estoy segura de que los camarógrafos lo pasan demasiado bien al estar grabándote todos los días.

─ Exageras, onee-sama ─ Nanami responde de manera apasionada los besos de su esposa ─. A pesar del tiempo que ha transcurrido, mi cuerpo no ha alcanzado ese nivel de belleza que dices. No tengo las curvas de Sara-san, y tengo tampoco los atributos que tú sí posees. Y mi relación con los de grabación nunca será otra cosa sino profesional. Sólo contigo me atrevería a profundizar hasta el terreno de lo prohibido.

─ Da igual. Sigues siendo la más bella a mi parecer, y también sé que sólo eres para mí, lo cual me hace muy feliz ─ Yuuna hace amago de quitarle la ropa a Nanami, pero ésta monta resistencia ─ ¿Mm? ¿Qué ocurre, Nanami?

─ Onee-sama, recuerda que hay gente afuera. No debemos arriesgarnos a que nos vean.

─ Tienes razón. He sido un poco tonta ─ Yuuna se acerca a la puerta y pone el pestillo, y luego mira complacida a su esposa ─. Listo. Ya este asunto ha sido arreglado. Ahora sí podemos hacer de todo aquí.

Yuuna se desabotona la camisa y empieza nuevamente a besar a Nanami. iba recorriendo su rostro y su cuello sin ningún recato. Nanami estaba más roja que su propio cabello, sintiendo la manera en que Yuuna recorría y acariciaba su piel.

─ O-onee-sama... ¿acaso no tienes hambre? Tenemos que hacer la cena...

─ No te preocupes. Ahora mismo tengo más hambre de ti que de comida ─ Yuuna deja casi toda la parte superior de su ropa, quedando solamente su sostén ─. Tranquila, que esto va a ser tan rápido como placentero...

─ Pero onee-sama... ─ Nanami apenas ponía resistencia a las acciones de Yuuna, e incluso respondía a varios de sus besos y recorría sus pechos y caderas con las manos ─ Es que tenía pensado que después de cenar podríamos hacerlo tú y yo en habitación de una manera bastante especial, y hasta aproveché la tarde para comprar un conjunto bastante bonito que podríamos usar...

─ ¿Un conjunto? ─ Yuuna estaba un poco aturdida con el argumento de Nanami.

─ Sí. Ropa interior cosplay... De gatitos específicamente. Pensé que te gustaría aguantar un poco para que nos pongamos a "jugar" en la cama, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

─ Entonces vamos a casa, que ahora sí que tengo hambre ─ Yuuna estaba nuevamente vestida e impecable, como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejando sorprendida a Nanami ─. Oh, creo que se me fue la mano.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, onee-sama?

─ Pues que te dejé una marca en el cuello...

─ ¡Hyaaa! ─ Nanami se tapa con la mano la parte que Yuuna le había señalado ─ ¿Y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer? ¡Esto se va a ver en cuanto presente mi receta en televisión! Onee-sama, a veces te pasas ─ termina entre lloriqueos infantiles que recordaban a Yuuna sus comienzos como pareja en St. Michael.

─ Cálmate, Nanami. Esto tiene una solución bastante sencilla. Lo que tienes que hacer es usar una pañoleta en el cuello. Muchos cocineros y chefs lo hacen. Y si alguien te pregunta lo dices que es por seguridad para que no te caiga aceite caliente en el cuello o que es una alergia.

─ Onee-sama...

─ Creo que hay varias pañoletas de colores bonitos que podrías usar mañana. Yo misma te ayudaré a elegir uno y ponértelo, así que no llores, Nanami. Me gusta más cuando te ríes.

Nanami deja entonces de llorar y se apresura en acomodarse su ropa, y Yuuna la ayuda en ese sentido. Ya estando las dos listas para irse, Yuuna apaga las luces y cierra con llave el consultorio mientras saludaba a los médicos y enfermeras que iban a cubrir guardia de noche. Ya estando todo asegurado, Yuuna ofrece su brazo a Nanami, y ambas se van juntas a casa. Era la mejor doctora de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos del país. Polifacética, sabia, atenta, dispuesta y con un sincero deseo de obtener los mejores resultados posibles, además de creativa cuando la situación así lo exige. Esas y muchas más cualidades son las que la distinguen del resto del personal médico. Su única falla, invisible a la mayoría de las personas, era su locura total cuando Nanami estaba cerca, la única persona que tenía el honor de ver más allá de su fachada correcta, perfecta, humilde, madura y amable y enfrentar su lado malicioso, humano, egoísta, infantil y caprichoso. Era algo que ella misma no intentaba remediar, y tampoco quería que tuviese remedio y, en cierto modo, Nanami tampoco quería que lo tuviese.

**Fin**

* * *

Casi hubo lemmon, como quizá se imaginaron, pero me hice a la idea de que mejor sea para otro intento. Y ahora les tengo un aviso bastante importante, y es que _Soulhunter_, el compañero y hermano de todos nosotros que se encarga de la creación y corrección de los parches en español de Sono Hanabira, hizo el anuncio de que pronto se publicará una encuesta oficial para elegir juegos y mangas que serán traducidos al inglés para facilitar el acceso a éstos fuera de Japón, y en cuanto comparta el link de dicha encuesta, también yo procuraré compartirlo tanto en mi perfil de Fanfiction como en mis páginas en Facebook, y así procuraremos que salgan al inglés más ejemplares de Sono Hanabira para que _Soulhunter_ pueda traducirlos y compartir los parches en español con quienes adoramos esta saga. Esta puja la ganamos porque la ganamos, esa es la consigna que promulgo desde ahora.

Y un último aviso antes de despedirme: Ya publiqué la segunda encuesta sobre qué fanfic largo hacer a partir de marzo o abril. Si se animan, pueden pasar por mi perfil para que hagan sus votaciones, ya sea por PM o en la publicación que fijé en la página _Akaza Akari_ que tengo en Facebook.

Hasta otra


End file.
